User blog:Psychicken17/Patapon 4: Hatapon's quest
I'm actually making it! Using my (somewhat limited) knowledge of Game Maker 7, I will actually try to make the game. Watch for updates! Or don't. See if I care. Update 1 September 15, 2011 Programming for the movement is finally done. Right now, everything is in a small room with black walls that I use to test. The backround and textures are not complete, but hatapon's sprites are. There are currently no enemies, but Hatapon does have an attack. He can throw his flagpole like a spear forward. Unlike in Patapon, he then must recollect the pole before he can attack. This could prove annoying against bosses and immobile enemies, so I'll change it up (maybe it bounces off them?) The other gameplay addition is using your flag as a parachute (thanks perrypon for these ideas) When Hatapon reaches the apex of his jump, he can use his parachute by pressing down. He will start falling slow and gradually gain momentum. When your flag is on the ground you cannot use the parachute (Probably the main reason why I included the fl ag collection thing) My last idea was wind. I just imagined hatapon gliding through wind, avoiding things. However, this is a difficulty. When hatapon uses his parachute in the wind, he blasts up above the screen and comes down like 30 seconds later. I'll find some way to fix it. Update 2 October 4, 2011 Well, due to strict time limits and difficulty in programming, I have not been working on Hatapon's quest for a while. But I did make this: Screw that, back to Hatapon's Quest! I made Akumapon enemies! Too bad they don't really work yet. They walk left and right, and even turn around on ledges. I tried to make it so the akumapon would charge hatapon when he neared it, but something went wrong... I don't know either. But I DID get wind to work! Hatapon is being constantly pusched backwards a little by wind, making him slower when he runs right but faster when he runs left. The effect is increased when you're using the flag, to enhance the feeling. Update 3 December 11, 2011 After a 2 month hiatus, I am working on this again. This time I am making legit progress. I have finished coding Hatapon and am pretty much done with Akumapon. Here is Mr. Akumapon's programming so far, as well as Hatapon's abilities and wind. All he needs is a hitbox (If you get near him, he starts fighting). With this done, it's off to make the first level! This is kind of a tutorial level, with floating islands and clouds that act as guides, showing how to do things. It basically teaches the player how to use the flag as a parachute and a weapon. July 7, 2012 Wow, has it really been 7 months? Well anyway, some more levels have been made. The first 2 are sky based levels. The first is windy and full of bonedeth archers, the new enemy. They are master trolls, as they shoot arrows either in an arc to hit long-range or straight forwards to attack while Hatapon is advancing. The second level is vertical level in which Hatapon goes downwards while avoiding spikes and enemies. At the very end he lands in a cave. The cave level was a lot more difficult to make. It's a gimmick-based level where it's dark and Hatapon must use lights to navigate around. The yellow lights stay still, while the white lights move to the sides, revealing the platforms. The level ends with Hatapon flying out with a Hoshipon. The final level is a more typical level that takes place in the nighttime. It's icy, cloudy, and there's a giant mountain in the background. That's probably going to be the next area for the game. That's all for now. Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts